


Anamoly

by InnerSpectrum



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-26 23:36:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13868394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InnerSpectrum/pseuds/InnerSpectrum
Summary: The beast was an anomaly. He did not like anomalies, they bred trouble.





	Anamoly

He and his brother stepped up on the lower bar and leaned on the top, looking down on the scene below. His piercing glacier eyes with a dark auburn brow arched watched the new haul being brought in.  While his enigmatic sibling had less of a care, other than that the beasts did not disturb his dealings, he was always intrigued by them. Especially the arrivals from a few days before. No, that was not accurate, he was intrigued especially in _him_.

The pens were always a cacophony of sound. The other beasts were either snarling in the fury of their capture, or whining piteously as they licked their wounds from lessons in the folly of touching the wired netting. But not from that one, he hardly vocalized. Dark haired, dark eyed and small in stature, he was thought to hold a certain menace regardless. A thought proven accurate when the small beast had magically produced a hidden blade - one picked from penholder -  to slice the face of the huge blond beast that made the mistake of trying to dominate. It  was efficient and over quick, the small only dropping the blade when tazed. The huge beast was going to have a permanent scar, which devalued the property, but ensured that the small dark beast, and the huge blond he seemed to have made a partnership with since then, were left alone. It set him apart.

He observed how the others behaved around him. How they seemed to defer to him, gave him the choicest parts of their food, which he barely consumed other than an odd penchant for apples. If he was not the alpha of the pack, he was definitely not afraid to be the lone wolf. His mind seemed more focused, compared to most of the other beasts, his attention …sharp, cunning? Can such beasts have a sharp mind? He inwardly laughed at the folly of such a thought as he and his brother returned to the main building.

The beast was an anomaly. He did not like anomalies, they bred trouble.

Still...

His brother sat in the chair on the right side of the hearth, as always. Feet up on a trunk, his younger sibling sat with all arms crossed. He brought the hands of the uppers together before his face, as that multi-faceted verdigris gaze peered into his slitted pupils of his aviary blue eyes. One amused brow quirked a moment later.

He saw.

He knew.

He did not bother to acknowledge the elder sibling's ingenuous protests as he got up and went to the intercom.

“Tranquilize the small dark one and bring him secured to my brother’s office. If the huge blond beast tries to protect him, he’s already damaged goods, put him down. And oh, if you could be so kind please check the small beast thoroughly this time? Don't make my brother repeat the censure of an improper search - you know what happened to the last one. We already see how resourceful this dark one is for a human.”

**Author's Note:**

> I looked at the choices for this week's wordle challenge and the story simply unfolded. I was halfway through when I realized who the characters were. This is a one shot not going anywhere by me. If this sparks a flight of fancy in someone else - by all means have fun,


End file.
